That Infinite Feeling
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has died, and Charlotte is overcome with grief. How will Charlotte take it when she finds out her best friend, may not be so deceased, and what happens when Charlotte might just have to revert back to Azraeland her life of crime to save her friends, especially the man she loves. Sherlock/OC Sequel to " A Twist In Fate"
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh! I have time to start this fantastic sequel! I had gotten so many reviews for 'A Twist In Fate'! I couldn't believe it! So thank you all! **

**Here it is the sequel! **

**Warnings: There will be angst, possible triggers for self harm/suicide/eating disorder and whatnot, swearing, and possibly...If i deem myself worthy...some smut. but not for awhile! And I shall let you know in case you know it's not your thing and you don't wanna read. Which is cool! its not everyone's cup of tea!**

**Don't forget to check out my story 'Silent' also! As well as the awesome sequel I started 'Shatter'! Which I shall update after this so! YAY! **

* * *

****He Really Is Gone...

___6 Months Later_

I just got back from visiting Sherlock's grave again. I visited almost every other day. I felt incomplete if I didn't. I would talk to him about everything. How John was doing, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, even Lestrade.

John was doing poorly...he lost some weight and had turned to drinking. I knew his sister drank so I was surprised he turned to that, but in our desperate and most upsetting times...there's always something for us to turn too. He was so sad and we mutually understood one another's sadness. We never spoke of him in case it triggered one of us to begin to sob or cry. When I went to Sherlock's grave I just would never say where I was going, even though I'm sure John knew.

I haven't eaten much, but I have eaten John has made sure of that. I always make sure he is well taken care of as well, as I would clean him up after I found him half passed out with a glass of scotch in one hand, or whatever alcoholic beverage he had chosen.

I managed his drinking.

He managed my eating.

And that's how it went on for another 6 months.

_1 Year Late__r_

It has been a year since Sherlock died. I have stopped visiting his grave...I can't bear to go there anymore, as one day a few months ago. I utterly broke down into a sobbing mess and John had to come and take me home. I refused to leave. I couldn't leave without him.

John had moved out of Baker Street, said it was too painful. The memories. I didn't blame him, but I couldn't leave. It was the last piece of Sherlock still there. It was Sherlock. 221B and Sherlock were essentially the same thing.

John tried to get me to move in with him, but I knew that wouldn't work as I knew he had started fancying some woman from the clinic. He had recently rejoined saying he wanted to stay away from the booze. I was proud of him, deep down. I wish I had the strength too do that.

Try and move on.

But I couldn't and John was content with checking in on me every once and awhile, with a phone call pretty much every day.

What he didn't know was that I had stopped eating. I didn't feel the need to eat. Eating was something that associated with someone living.

Sherlock wasn't alive, and he wasn't eating. So why should I?

I was already dead inside anyway.

I hadn't eaten in a few weeks, only taking the necessary to stay alive. I had dropped a lot of weight and my curvy figure before was now extremely thin. It didn't look healthy, I knew it wasn't healthy, But I don't care.

I stopped caring when he died.

_2 Years Later_

John had stopped in for his usual monthly visit. He had taken to visiting every month, noticing something was wrong with me. Of course he noticed. Sherlock would have.

"You're too thin Charlie? Have you been eating?"

"Yes" I lied.

"Charlie..."

"Drop it John."

He would look away and debate most likely whether to drop it or not. Most times he did.

But one thing he couldn't drop was what he discovered I was doing one day.

"Charlie?" He had called from the living room.

"One moment." I weakly responded. _Shit too deep. _

He knocked on the bathroom three times before opening it to my surprise. He opened the door and stood there mouth agape.

'"Jesus...oh my...God."

He stared at the many cuts that plagued my arms as well as my thighs and my hips. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Come here." He mumbled taking in the extent of my damage.

He pulled me to the kitchen and took out the first aid kit, and began bandaging me up. As he was closing some of the deeper cuts, he noticed the needle holes in my arms and sighed heavily, a sad heavy sigh.

"You're using again." he stated, as he finished stitching me up.

"It helps me remember him." I mumbled knowing deep down that was the most pathetic answer I had ever given. John gave me a look of empathy and pulled me close as he rocked me as I began breaking down, into a crumble of shattered pieces sobbing into his old woolen jumper.

"You cut your hair." he whispered in my ear as he held me, as I began to slowly calm down.

"Yeah...he used to like it when we were kids. He stood up for me actually one time in primary school. He always said my face was sharp enough for it."

John gave me a small smile as he pulled away gently.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks, Dr." I teased very softly, seemingly unaware I had begun to joke.

John turned serious as he held up my arms.

"Please...don't do this anymore...and promise me you'll try and get clean...you're all I have left." he whispered as he gave me another hug.

"I'll try." I lied.

He smiled at my fake lie, I felt guilty but I knew there was no point in trying.

Without him there was no point.

He was my point.

_Three Years Later_

My short dark colored pixie hair blew from the breeze as I stood atop the roof.

The roof where it all ended, and where he ended.

I was high, having just shot up only a few minutes before. My arms, legs , and hips laced with fresh and old cuts, burning from the material of my overly large jumper I wore.

I weighed only 98 llbs and was laced in scars and cuts. My arms carried track marks as well from when I shot up with heroin, as I preferred snorting cocaine. I was a shall of my former self, I was possibly even lower then when I was a criminal. I laughed bitterly, because he was still alive then.

I felt my phone go off and I lazily retrieved it.

_Charlie? You're not at your flat where are you?- JW_

_St. Barts. - CF_

_Lab? With Molly?- JW_

_No...-CF_

_Jesus...don't move wherever you are I'll come and get you. -JW_

_Keep talking to me - JW_

_I'll make Lestade and Mycroft talk to you! - JW_

_Not bluffing! - JW_

_Charlie are you okay - GL _

_Stay where you are, I'm sending an ambulance.- GL_

_Charlotte, please disengage with what you are about to do - MH _

_I will not be pleased if I find you on the ground, dead Charlie - MH_

_Charlotte Rose Fritz! - GL_

_Charlie...please. -JW_

_Goodbye xx- CF _

_NO - MH _

_NO- GL_

_NO- JW_

I stood on the edge and stared down at the people. Tiny tiny people.

They remind of ants. How silly.

I took another inch closer.

I would get to see him if I did this right?

That's all he did was drop down.

One step and _Splat! _

I was gone.

Like him.

I'd

Be

Gone.

I inched closer and felt my phone vibrate.

_Stop - SH_

* * *

**Review? **

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock J Holmes, A Ghost of the Past

I stared at the phone blurrily, and smiled lazily.

I must be really high.

_You're not that high, Stop. - SH_

I looked around blankly.

_I'm responding to a dead man. - CF_

_No you're responding to a ''Ghost' I believe. - SH_

_I think this cocaine must have had LSD in it...- CF_

_Just step away from the ledge please. - SH_

_You didn't? Why should I. - SH_

_Because you count for so much, Charlotte Rose Fritz. And the world would be dull without you. - SH_

_I miss you...-CF_

_I know. - SH_

_This is a dream isn't it...- CF_

_Sherly- CF_

_Be safe...Charlie. - SH_

After that my phone died and I erased my messages all except the one I never erased. And I would never erase.

"Charlie!"

I was instantly lifted off my feet and pulled back as John lifted me away from the ledge. I tried to fight against him, but I was too weak. I couldn't fight, my weak attempts to strain free ceased as I replaced them with wracking sobs as I clung to John.

"God John...I just...I wanted to see him again." I sobbed as he patted my head and rocked me back and forth. I was never this sentimental.

Then again, I never had to watch my best friend die.

"I thought...I thought I heard from him...I thought he sent me texts...he said.. to stop what I was doing and to stay safe."

"Even as a bloody ghost Sherlock Holmes is always interfering ay?"

I looked up at him in surprise.

"You said his name..."

He looked as surprised as I was.

"I suppose I did..."

He helped me up and led me back to my flat with the escort of Mycroft and Lestrade.

"Charlotte...be safe..." was all Lestrade could say.

"Don't be stupid of foolish...sentiment only ends bad." was all Mycroft stuttered out.

I waved them a goodbye as John sat me down and handed me a sandwich. I stared at it blankly.

"Eat. Or I will take you to a hospital."

I looked at him angrily and took a small delicate bite. He sighed as he took in my appearance.

"Charlie...you look horrible. You need to eat properly and I want you to start getting clean again, and I don't want you harming yourself either. I already had the liberty of disposing of all sharp objects in the flat as well all your drugs, and yes including your ever so clever secret stash."

"K."

"Charlie...this is serious! Do you think Sherlock would be happy if he saw you in this condition."

"I don't know he isn't here.."

"Oh come the fuck on Charlie..don't be dumb. We both know he would not be happy..."

I stared at him and blinked back more tears.

"Just let me die...John...just let me die." I whimpered.

He pulled me close and he held onto me as I sobbed myself to sleep in his arms. He held me tightly and whispered words of comfort and soothed me.

I woke up next to a sleeping John, his arms wrapped around me. It was calming and reassuring. I snuggled in deeper to him as his hold didn't falter.

"Morning." said John sleepily as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning."

We slowly got up and I went to take a shower throwing on sweats and a t shirt not even caring my scars and cuts were visible. I felt miserable and I just wanted it to end.

"Now I have to go in to the clinic...I am having Molly come over as it is her day off and she is coming to watch you. She should be here in a few."

I nodded numbly and in 5 minutes there stood Molly Hooper all smiles as she came in.

"Hello! It's been forever since we've chatted! Oh how you've changed, I like your hair." She said politely and tried to obviously bring me some positives in the bleak atmosphere that was me. I frowned.

"Hello Molly." I replied tiredly.

In all honestly I had missed Molly. She was one of the only girls I had ever gotten semi-close too. Sure she used to and probably still did maintain some sort of crush on Sherlock, but she was nice, and cared. She was also lovely and I knew she meant no harm. She was trying. More than I.

"What do you want to do?" she asked quietly, yet happily.

"You were the last one to see Sherlock right?"

Her face turned a slightly pale look and she put on a sad smile.

"Yes, why?"

" What did he say?" I mumbled.

She looked at me and fidgeted uncomfortably as she sighed, with a small smile.

"I might die and I just wanted to tell you Molly Hooper that you have always counted and I have always trusted you, would you tell Charlie when the time is right...that I had sentiment...towards her. And that even in death...to let her know that she is...cared for."

I looked at Molly with my mouth agape.

"Did he really...and is now the time right?"

"I think so...yes. He loves you Charlie...just know that."

"Loved." I corrected.

"Right! Right...sorry."

"It's K"

I laid on the couch with a rough sigh and fell asleep again. Molly woke me up 3 hours later saying I had to eat. She practically shoved down a whole sandwich which I thankfully held down, as this morning last night's sandwich had made a reappearance. She then said I could go back to sleep if I wished and I said I was going to go lie down in my room...or Sherlock's room.

She nodded and said she'd check on my soon. I nodded and quickly escaped to the bedroom.

I shut the door and locked it quietly. She'd have to call someone to knock it down or break it open she's too weak to break it herself.

I opened up the drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills.

Sleeping Pills.

I felt tears stream down my face as I opened up the lid and poured all 60 pills out on the bed.

They seemed to glow with promise...I'd see my best friend soon.

I was about to pop down the first few when my phone buzzed.

_Put them down - SH_

_No go away - CF_

_Charlie you are being stupid. - CF_

_I have a chance to see you again that's not stupid...- CF_

_Think. What would this do to John? - SH_

_You didn't think why should I? - CF_

_Charlie - SH_

I threw my phone on the ground and watched it break and heard Molly rushing to the door.

I quickly downed all the pills I could and began to watch as the world faded from around me.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE!" shouted Molly as she tried to budge the door.

"Hello? 991? yes...my friend she might be committing suicide I need someone here at 221 B Baker Street right away!"

"CHARLIE!" I heard Molly sob, as the world began to get even fuzzier.

"Molly move." said a deep baritone voice.

"Sherlock...oh my god...she's in there and..." I heard Molly's frantic crying and I felt bad...I can only imagine John when he finds out.

I heard the door burst open and smiled as I saw the hazy figure come closer to me.

"Shhh'lock" I slurred as my mouth grew numb.

I was then met with a world of darkness as I heard a man's scream and a woman's frantic shout.

_I believe in Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I can't stop writing...so i shall post one more time for this story, before I update 'Shatter'.**

**:) **

**Title is a song...so I don't own...just in case I have to say so xD**

**OH AND SPEAKING OF!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SHERLOCK SADLY. ONLY CHARLOTTE MY LOVELY OC. WHO I HOPE IS OR HASN'T BEEN A MARY - SUE BUT MARY-SUE"S ARE COOL TOO. SO DISREGARD THAT. JUST ENJOY. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

***Drinks more coffee***

* * *

Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go

My eyes fluttered open and I saw John standing over me and another figure I couldn't quite place.

"John." I slurred, trying to sit up.

"Shhh...rest Charlie it's okay...Do you know where you are?" said John softly.

"Of course she knows where she's at, don't be stupid!" scoffed a deep baritone voice, the one I had heard so many times before in my life.

But he was dead.

"John...I'm hearing him again...make it stop." I whimpered. I couldn't take it...hearing his voice.

"Charlie...I need you to listen to me..Sherlock...is alive."

My heart stopped in that exact moment.

"He's alive? No John...he's not we saw him jump...we saw him...blood splattered...cold dead body...burial..."

"No Charlie...he is alive, and he is right here...I know it's a lot to take in...when Sherlock told me...trust me...when he told me...I punched the bloody git in the mouth!"

"Yes he did" mused the velvet voice.

I finally was able to look up and face the figure that was supposedly Sherlock.

He looked at me and as he took me in I saw him visibly wince at , I'm assuming my condition.

"Charlie..." he muttered softly, as if he was upset.

"How do I know it's really you?"

"Ask me anything." he replied quickly.

"What's my birthday?"

"June 21st, we share the same birthday, you are younger then me by 6 and a half minutes."

"My full name?"

"Surely that's an easy one?" asked John confused. I shook my head.

"I said my full long ass name."

Sherlock smirked.

"Charlotte Catherine Aurora Rose Fritz." he said without hesitation.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Wow...that's your full name?" inquired John.

"Yes." I paused to form a face of distaste. " My mom named me Charlotte after my Grandmother, Catherine for Sherlock's grandmother, Aurora and Rose because her favorite disney movie was Sleeping Beauty, and Fritz was my mother's maiden name, we didn't take my father's last name."

John formed an O of surprise and then smiled.

'So has he passed?"

"Yes I have I passed?" asked Sherlock with an amused glint in his eye.

I frowned.

"One more question."

He nodded and I took a deep breath.

'What is engraved on the ring you gave me for my 16th birthday?"

Sherlock's lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

"Simply Us."

I then let my eyes go wide and I breathed in a shocked gasp.

"Sherly?"

"Yes...It is me."

I then burst out into tears and Sherlock looked around confused.

"Not good?!" he asked John.

I then began to laugh hysterically.

"It's bloody brilliant Sherly...their tears of joy." I laughed.

Once I contained myself I looked up at Sherlock and frowned again.

"John..unhook me."

"I can't do that Charlie.."

"John you are a doctor...unhook me for I unhook myself."

He looked at me in confusion and then did so afraid I'd hurt myself.

After I was unhooked, I slowly got up and almost collapsed as I got up.

"Charlie!"

"I'm fine. Honestly." I walked over to Sherlock and he finally saw the full extent of me. As did I.

I was abnormally and atrociously skinny. I was literally almost skin and bone. I saw the hideous scars that plagued my arms and my legs and I grimaced. This was highly unattractive and he probably thinks I am the stupidest person ever.

Stupider than Anderson.

I kept approaching, each step I got stronger. I finally made it till I was only a foot away.

"You...bastard." I mumbled barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I said...YOU BASTARD."

I cocked my fist and let it hit him straight in the gut.

"YOU JERK."

I landed another blow.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I then landed one last final hit. As my energy was spent.

'YOU BLOODY GIT!"

After the last punch he was breathing hard and was clutching himself in pain.

"Better?"

I looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know. I am pissed Sherly...you left. You DIED in front of my eyes...I watched my best friend die..." I finished with a shaky breath.

"Do you not know what that did to me...how it broke me."

He looked me up and down and he then avoided my eyes.

"I see now."

"Do you Sherlock...see that is?" I whispered as I grabbed his hand.

I just noticed as John slipped out of the room, as his hand curled around mine.

"Charlie...I...I had to do it."

"Why?" I pleaded. I needed to know the answer.

"Moriarty had assassins poised to shoot you, John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade."

"So you jumped to make it look like you were dead...so we could live." I finished.

"Yes..."

"How?"

"Is that important?"

"No...just curious."

He pulled me closer and i wrapped my arms around his neck as I hugged him.

"You're so warm." I nuzzled into his jacket.

"You're freezing." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Charlotte." He whispered huskily.

My body shivered as I moved in closer. He smirked as I playfully growled at him.

"You still shiver at that hmm?"

"Maybe." I replied nonchalantly.

"Sherlock...did you mean...what you texted me...that day on the roof."

He stared into my eyes for a long time before he cupped my face and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Does that answer your question?" he mused.

I laughed and smiled the first real smile I had smiled in three years.

"Sherlock Holmes if you ever die again. I will find you and I will skkiiiiiin youuuuu." I teased.

He laughed as I giggled.

"But I would already dead."

"I shall bring you back to life so I can kill you again."

"That's totally logical."

"Is that sarcasm ?"

"Maybe."

I pressed my lips to his again, feeling my broken heart repairing itself, little by little.

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**Don't worry it's no where near over! It's just beginning! MUAHAHAHHAA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Give you guys a little something something. I had some writer's block so bare with me. **

**Thanks for everything once again guys!**

* * *

Down The Rabbit Hole Again

Four months had passed and I had readjusted to life back at Baker Street. Although there have been a few changes.

For once, John hadn't moved back in. Sherlock was a tad miffed about it , I could tell. I mean his best friend didn't want to live with him anymore. Although I knew the real reason John wasn't up for living at 221B.

"How's Mary?" I had asked casually. John looked at me with shock in his eyes, before composing himself and giving me a small smile.

"Fine. Yeah..she's fine."

Sherlock turned to John with slight surprise.

"Who's Mary" He inquired.

"My...girlfriend."

I remember how Sherlock had scoffed and had said how relationships are dull and boring, and marriage was a waste of time.

I had then smacked him reminding him, WE were in a relationship.

That was another thing.

Our return to Baker Street was also different because we were now officially a couple. About two months ago after the kiss, Sherlock once I was fit enough to leave the hospital had asked if we were supposed to be in a relationship. I had giggled.

"Well what do you think?" I teased.

"But I am married to my work." he frowned.

I rolled my eyes and mocked being hurt.

"Owwch. Cases win your heart over me?" I feigned a gasp, and he now rolled his eyes.

"No but I have to warn you I probably am not the best choice."

I had taken a hold of his hand and smiled softly.

"You are the only choice for me."

I stood there in the middle of the bedroom remembering fondly before Sherlock interrupted my thoughts.

"Charlie, John wants us to meet Mary."I laughed at the distaste in his voice.

"Sherly! Be happy for John! He has found someone, someone who hopefully will be able to put up with you!"

He had smirked mischeivously and I groaned as I gave him a hard look.

"And do behave when we go! Or at least try."

"Fine." He scowled and I followed him out of the bedroom and sighed contently into a chair.

I was about to pick up a book when Sherlock was right in front of me holding a plate of leftover Chinese.

"Eat."

I looked up and frowned.

"Sherly I just ate not only an hour ago!" I laughed. He stared at me not letting up before I returned his gaze.

"I promise I have eaten Sherlock. In fact I have gained so much weight in the past 4 months, I'm surprised I'm not a balloon!" I joked.

"You only weigh 107 pounds now Charlotte, hardly even at average weight for you. You have gained 35 pounds and gaining a lot of weight is not uncommon for people recovering from eating disorders."

I smiled softly and took a bite of the Chinese.

"I know...and I am working hard to be better Sherlock. I have been doing very well, and it's all thanks to you and John. If it wasn' t for you two...and Molly! Bless her heart for putting up with me!" I chuckled.

Molly and I had grown even more close then we were before. We often went out to the pub and or out for lunch dates or even shopping. She was over her crush on Sherlock and was and is excited for me to finally be with Sherlock. Sherlock and her's relationship was obviously strengthened because of what all had happened. She helped him fake his death and he...he told her how he had trusted her and how she does indeed count.

I was happy everything was going well and everyone was happy. Maybe this was a sign, now that Moriarty and thanks to Sherlock and with a little help from Irene from time to time, Sherlock had defeated Moriarty's criminal network. Everyone was now dead or behind bars thanks to Mycroft.

Things were looking up.

I felt my phone go off and I sighed as I answered.

"Yes Lestrade?" I answered.

"Charlotte...I hate to do this to you after all you've been through. But you and Sherlock need to come down to the Yard."

"Why." I frowned as Sherlock shot me a questioning stare.

"Because...there is a note here addressed to you and it doesn't look good Charlotte."

"On our way."

I turned to Sherlock and grimaced.

"Seems we can't catch a break we have to go down to Scotland Yard. Seems I have a letter from a possible threat."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed.

"And no Sherly, I don't have the slightest clue if you got all of Moriarty's men. I made many enemy's it's long lengthy list, I'm afraid."

I gritted my teeth as we headed out.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Writer's block next chappie will be better!**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Going to Catch a Break

"Show it to me." I said to Lestrade as I walked in Scotland Yard, with Sherlock trailing behind me.

"You look well, Charlotte. Glad your doing better it seems. Sorry you have to come down here under these circumstances."

I gave Lestrade a fake smile and leaned against his office door way.

"Thanks, now show me."

He sighed and handed me a letter that was addressed to me in a familiar scrawl that made my heart stop, and my face pale. I relaxed not wanting to freak Sherlock out and opened the envelope with a reluctant ease.

_I'll be seeing you Angel-Baby,_

_After all you can't run from me, just like you could never beat me._

_You're time as 'The Angel of Death'_

_Is far from over. _

_See you soon,_

_-SM_

I grimaced as I read the note over and over. So Sebastian was still alive and he was most likely taking over Moriarty's dirty work now. I scowled as I handed Sherlock the letter.

"You missed one important person I'm afraid when you went on your hunt for the Moriarty network."

He mirrored my grimace.

"How could I have missed him." Sherlock frowned. "And why is he calling you Angel-Baby?"

I gave a sarcastic grin and laughed a bitter laugh.

"Because once upon a time Sherlock...he was my teacher." Lestrade's eyes widened as Sherlock just stood there, patiently waiting. " He was the one who taught me how to fight. He is responsible for my infamous name." My eyes turned dark as I recalled. " He is a force to be reckoned with and while he may not be smarter than James, he has strength and doesn't mind getting his hands dirty obviously." I frowned.

"I should have killed him back when Jim kidnapped John. I fought against him and a few other of the network. I lost to him." My lips curled into a half smile. "Seems I can't exactly beat him quite yet, and if he is in charge of the game..." I trailed off darkly.

"History would repeat itself?" tried Lestrade.

I turned to Lestrade and smirked.

"Oh much much worse. Lestrade he is a major terrorist and not to mention is quite the drug lord. He was a perfect fit into the network of Moriarty. Don't underestimate him."

I turned back to Sherlock and sighed, as I saw the time on the clock.

"We have to go to John's soon, we promised."

Sherlock scoffed but none the less said his goodbyes to Lestrade and promised we would be on the lookout. I put a hand on Lestrade's shoulder and smiled a small smile.

"Don't fret...we'll get him."

I was about to follow after Sherlock before Lestrade called me back over.

"I forgot to tell you Charlotte...the court after some deliberation," He paused and I raised my eyebrow. " Even though we haven't really been following normal procedures and whatnot...Charlotte Rose Fritz...you are a free woman now. Just don't screw it up now."

I looked at him in shock. In all honesty I had even forgotten about my probation terms and whatnot. So just hearing that I was really...free. That I was off now scott-free, was excellent. I grinned at him, as I pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for everything Lestrade. You'll always be my favorite DI." I winked and then with a salute took off after Sherlock beaming with happiness.

"And you'll always be my favorite criminal." whispered Lestrade as he watched her leave with a new found purpose and couldn't help but grin as he realized Charlotte had indeed become a good woman and an even more wonderful human being.

* * *

"Sherlock, remember behave!" I said as I fixed his hair on the steps outside John's flat. He frowned and produced a most amusing glare that lasted about 3.6 seconds before his lips twitched upward as he looked me over. I blushed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Oi! No staring!" I teased.

I was wearing a simple fitted skirt with a purple blouse that had a deep V-neck line and helped accentuate my curves and breasts. I wasn't overly thrilled with the cleavage amount showing but it was a cute top and it was as I say 'Classy and Sassy but never Trashy'.

"You look beautiful tonight." came Sherlock's deep baritone rumble. I felt my knees go a little weak at the slight husky tone it took on.

"Are you saying I don't look beautiful every night." I scoffed playfully and turned away from him only to turn back as John opened the door.

"Hey! Glad you guys made it. Come in. Come in!"

I hugged John tightly as I walked in. He was warm and soft and honestly made up of amazing friend hugging material. I finally released him with a laugh as he and Sherlock did a quick 'man-hug' that lasted a little longer than it maybe should have, but made me smile none the less. They really were the best of friends.

He showed us into his sitting room and began to introduce us to Mary.

"This is Mary Morstan. Mary this is Charlotte and Sherlock. "

"Pleasure." Mary giggled and I grinned.

"I like you already! Please call me Charlie, everyone does!"

"Right! Hello Charlie."

I grinned as I shook her hand. She was very pretty, blonde shoulder length hair with lovely side-swept bangs. Her eyes were a deep green and I was slightly envious of them as I of course had a dull brown. She wore a fitted skirt as well and green sweater that hugged her curves pleasantly.

I noticed Sherlock didn't say anything and I elbowed him.

"Say something...NICE of course." I had to remind him to be nice because God knows what would come out of his mouth if I didn't remind him.

"Hello." he said tonelessly.

Mary gave him broad smile and laughed.

"So you're the infamous Sherlock Holmes that John's been telling me about! Wow! I have to say I am waiting for all your rudeness and crude deductions ."

I bit my lip and made a motion of her to stop as Sherlock briefly glared at John as he sheepishly looked away.

"Would you like for me to deduce you...Miss Morstan?" He asked, I heard the mischief in his voice and I whispered for Sherlock to behave.

"Of course! Oh and don't hold back!"

I face palmed.

I think take that back Mary needs to behave.

John and I both did a silent prayer as Sherlock opened his mouth.

"Well Miss Morstan..."

* * *

**Slightly better chappie then the last I hope!**

**And I made a booboo in the last chapter! I said Charlie gained 35 pounds when she supposedly weighed 98 and then 107...my math skills are not wonderful but I do know that is not 35 xD. So I'd imagine she weighs about probably 120 now. **

**Anyways,**

**Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You guys make me blush :)**

**Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying the story, as well as my version of Mary Morstan...I am hoping to make her a little different then the ones I've seen in other fanfics not that those aren't great, I quite enjoy them! But I wanted to try something new! **

**Also my other story, 'Shatter' is well on it's way! I've also been thinking of doing a teenlock! story...I had this dream and it had a pretty good plot but I don't want to neglect this or my other story...asdfghjkl the woes of a writer! xD **

**If you are interested in seeing a teenlock! story please tell me! I'm sure I can work something out because I'm not sure how long these stories will last so I want to start it while the idea is fresh! Plus...I do love a challenge ;) **

**To wrap this up I love you guys very much, and am really glad I started writing fanfiction. Honestly i loved writing for so long and now besides being therapeutic it also gives me a sense of awesomeness. Thank you so much for your awesome words, lovelies. **

* * *

A Mary(Merry) Deduction and The Angel of Death

In my head I literally started praying and whispering chants like people who sing Kumbaya around a campfire. One glance at John told me he already was ahead of me. _Don't mess this up Sherlock! _

"Well Miss Morstan..." he paused and grinned. " You are about 35 years old and you work as a nurse at the clinic John works at, obviously it's how you met. You come from a well off family and have one sister who disapproves of you because you were always the quote unquote 'rebellious' child, sneaking out and having 'bad boys' as your boyfriends, and because she is jealous of you. Your mother is a stay at home mother, dull, and your father is a priest, even duller. No wonder you rebelled, considering they are god-fearing oh so wonderful Christians. Anyway where was I, Ah! You are insecure and are shy when it comes to dating because you're afraid you'll 'muck it up' so to speak because you're afraid no other guy will love you enough to marry you hence why you are single at 35. Did I miss anything?" concluded Sherlock.

I gaped at him and stared between him and Mary wondering who to go to first, for either comfort or to smack.

Mary stared at him in awe as her mouth formed a perfect little 'O'.

"Damn right on the mark." she grinned widely and chuckled. "I can see why John talks about you in awe and wonder sometimes. That was...bloody brilliant!"

I didn't think my jaw could drop even lower, but I found out it could. I turned to John to see a large smirk plastered on his face. I grinned. He definetly hit the jackpot!

Sherlock looked at her in confusion, then smirked as well.

"I see why John is with you. You and him share the same awe in my deductions as John does."

She smiled and put her hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I know you think I'll take John away from you, but I promise I will share him as equally as I can." she said softly.

Sherlock frowned.

"Why are you being nice?"

I put my hand gently on his back and gave him a sad smile as John turned to a surprised Mary. She didn't know the ridicule that man got for being brilliant. Ever since we were children he was ridiculed and deemed a freak. The only outside person besides me to ever get close to him and accept him was John. So my wonder matched Sherlock's as he tried to deduce the reason from Mary. I laughed inwardly.

"Sherlock...she's just a nice person. I don't think you can deduce anything else, love. Although if you want to give it sometime I'm sure she can grow to be annoyed with you." I smiled amused at his childish confusion. He was indeed a child at times, when it came to social interactions sometimes.

Mary blinked away her confusion before giving him a smirk.

"Oh trust me there will definetly be times I will be annoyed or frustrated with you. Even pissed but I don't see why I should be any of those things at the moment."

John kissed her cheek and held her close to him. I knew that was a silent thank you for accepting his deducing and maddening best friend.

Sherlock's lips twitched upward slowly and he smirked.

"Then I cannot wait, till I witness your fury."

John paled funnily.

"You don't want to see that..." he murmured obviously recalling a time Mary must have gotten quite mad. John turned red as she glanced at him smugly. I removed my hand from Sherlock's back and then linked it through Mary's as I beamed at her.

"You Mary Morstan have gained my respect if you make John pale at the near thought of you mad."

She giggled.

"I am not one you want to see angry."

"Not at all." muttered John to himself.

Mary playfully glared at him as she coughed and tapped her foot.

"Sorry love."

She beamed at him and excused herself to check dinner. I grinned slyly at John as I wolf-whistled.

"John Hamish Watson...is now a whipped man."

He scoffed at rolled his eyes.

"I am not whipped."

"John love! Could you come here and help with the rice!"

"Coming!" he called as I bit my lip to hide my grin, as I saw Sherlock also held my amusement and his lips were threatening to curl upwards.

"Whatever!"

I laughed softly watching John stalk into the kitchen to help Mary. I felt a pair of arms circle my waist.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked as I turned and put my arms around his neck.

"About?"

"John, and him dating Mary."

"Yes I suppose I do."

I smiled and leaned up pressing kiss to his cheek.

He cupped me cheek as he returned the kiss to my cheek.

When dinner was served a lovely dish of rice and chicken, I ate sparingly getting looks of worry from Sherlock which I then reassured him by tapping his hand under the table in Morse code like I did with the cabby case, that I simply was not hungry and it was probably from him forcing leftover Chinese down my throat only an hour ago. He seemed to accept my answer as he continued to pick at his dish, slowly finishing all of it.

We thanked John and Mary for a wonderful dinner which she blushed and said it was no problem.

John said he'd swing by tomorrow to talk to us about cases, which made Sherlock and I exchange a knowing glance that didn't go undetected by the ex-army doctor. I hugged Mary lightly and she asked me to go to a club tomorrow night with her, and I nodded agreeing happily. I had never been to a club before when I wasn't high or out on 'jobs' from Jim.

As we walked back to Baker Street, I felt my phone vibrate and I stiffened, wondering if it was Moran.

I pulled it out and Sherlock stopped looking at me with confusion and evident worry in his eyes. I put up a finger in a sign of patience as I answered the call.

"Hello."

"Angel-Baby...how are you?"

I was about to frown when Moran spoke again.

"Stay calm, I don't want to know who your talking to make it seem like I'm one of your friends."

I barely hesitated before I answered again.

"Oh Hi Molls. What's up?" I said feigning brightness. He chuckled and I could hear his smirk.

"Good girl, now I want you to tell that you have to go meet this person quickly."

I turned to Sherlock and said confidently,

"Sherlock, Molly needs to see me it's an emergency girl talk meeting."

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Tell her I said Hi."

I looked at him and smiled falsely.

"I will see ya Sherly."

He narrowed his eyes, but turned to walk back to Baker Street and I heard Moran laugh on the other end.

"Meet me in the alley 3 blocks down. Don't worry it's just a chat."

"Fine."

I ended the call and began walking briskly to the alley, it took about 10 minutes before I found the right skip.

"It's been awhile Seb." I said darkly, feeling the gun tucked in my thigh holster under neath my skirt and the knife concealed in my bra. I smirked inwardly, never leave home without weapons.

"I have to agree with you there Azrael."

I frowned.

"I don't use that name anymore Sebastian. Azrael has been dead for quite awhile."

His laugh pierced the air, and I held back the urge to shudder. My pixie cut hair blew in the slight breeze.

"That's what you think."

He then launched himself at me and I dodged and quickly grabbed his arm as I stepped to the side landing a kick with the toe of my boots into his ribs as I steadied myself behind him.

"See...you will always be Azrael. You enjoy it...don't deny. The fighting, and before the drugs." He smirked venomously. "The adrenaline you would get from killing and finishing the job."

I felt my stance slip slightly.

"You're wrong." My voice was strong but lacked conviction.

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated and mentally cursed myself.

"Positively."

He then pinned me against the wall, glaring at me.

"I don't think you are..and if you are..well..ahah..you aren't going to have much choice after you hear my offer. "

"What offer." I narrowed my eyes.

"Why the offer of you returning to your life of crime."

I paled and spat at him.

"I don't do criminals anymore, like I said Azrael is no more, only a memory."

He then pulled out a knife and caressed my cheek with it as he grinned.

"Then I suggest you bring Azrael back...because you don't have a choice."

"I don't do I?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"No you don't." I heard the darkness and venom in his voice and my breath hitched. What was his plan?

"And why don't I?" I applauded myself for my steady voice as the inside of me was crumbling to bits.

"Because if you don't...I will kill the ones you love without..." he paused, " hesitation."

I felt myself panic. I promised myself years ago I'd never return to the life of "The Angel of Death". The life of crime at the highest peak. I had Sherlock, John, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Molly, and Mary now. I gulped. Lestrade who put so much trust into me...trust I now knew I didn't deserve.

I bit my lip as I internally struggled. Those people were the reason I had to do this. I needed them alive. I needed them more than they needed me. Even though this would break them, it was a must.

I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them fiercely as I gazed determined at Moran. I smirked and winked at Moran who was now grinning.

_"Guess who's back."_

* * *

**I don't even know what i did there... **

**Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

Back In Black

I felt myself easily be able to slip into Azrael, it was like riding bike, once you were a criminal it wasn't hard to revert back. Although my outer appearance to Moran was probably convincing on the inside, I was slightly panicked. I was in no rush to start killing people again, or smuggling, or any other job he had planned for me. I frowned, seems the DI was wrong...I may be a great person, but I was in no way good.

"What do you need me to do?"

Moran grinned and chuckled.

"In two days, I will text you your job. And remember if you don't follow orders...I will kill anyone you hold dear and then...I will kill you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slyly. He was about to walk away before he turned and rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers in remembrance.

"Of course you will also be paid in your usual way."

I immediately stiffened and bit my lip hard. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't do drugs anymore."

He smirked.

"But you do, it's only been what a few months since Sherlock has returned and while he was away killing all the network...I heard you got in touch with Twitch and started ordering quite the heavy doses of ecstasy and cocaine, even heroin on the occasion."

I frowned deeply, I had forgotten about Twitch.

Twitch was the local drug dealer and one of the only ones the Moriarty network trusted. I did indeed go to him when Sherlock was 'dead' for drugs of a shocking variety again, but I had been clean for the past couple months, and even though the offer was tempting, I remembered the awful 2 weeks of detox I had to do and I know it broke John and Sherlock's heart seeing me as broken and crazed as I was at that time.

"Sorry, I'm not into that."

He grinned widely as I felt a needle in my neck. Shit, I was so involved in remembering I didn't even feel the needle. I glared at him as I ripped it from my neck and managed to stumble past him.

"What the fuck did you give me?" I slurred as I already felt the effects. It felt like a combination, and I enjoyed the buzz and the feeling it gave me. That infinite feeling of amazement and pure ecstasy.

"Just some basic cocaine for right now. I know how much you love cocaine and well Twitch offered a special deal for it. Think of it as a welcome back gift."

I groaned and stumbled my way back to Baker Street as I heard Moran's laugh eventually fade. My nerves were on fire and everything was racing. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sherlock.

I managed to hail a cab and I managed to give out Molly's address until I erupted into giggles and the cabby frowned but didn't say anything as he drove seemingly fast to Molly's flat.

i stumbled out and tossed bills at the cabby, most likely overpaying him. I carefully hopped up the stairs and knocked 18 times before Molly opened the door.

"What on-...OH! Charlie what are you doing here?"

I grinned and she took in my dilated pupils and reddened eyes and frowned.

I put a finger to her lips and grinned.

"Shhh, please don't tell Sherlock."

"Alri,.Alright, if you explain in the morning."

I nodded grinning and she led me into her bedroom and offered me to lie down. I bounced on her bed and giggled.

'Soft and comfy." I murmured into the bed as i nuzzled it. She gave a small sad smile and then sat down next to me.

"Hey...I'm going to sleep next to you okay. Just to make sure you're alright during the night."

"Okay! I love you Molly! You're the bestest best I have ever had."

She smiled again and pulled me into a small hug and then bid me goodnight.

I giggled before yawning slowly feeling the drug ware off and over whelming tiredness occur.

"Night Molls..." I slurred before hitting the pillow and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Molly I can't tell you." I croaked as she woke me up demanding, well as demanding as Molly Hooper can get, why I showed up high as a kite at her flat."

She frowned.

"I won't judge Charlie, just tell me!"

"I can't...Molly do you trust me."

"Of course." she said without hesitation.

I smiled at that and then continued.

"Then i need you to trust me that I can' t tell you and I was wondering if I am ever...like that again...I could come here so you can watch over me and to keep this..strictly between us. No one else can know."

Molly hesitated and shrugged uncomfortably.

"Molls...please."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself again."

I bit my lip and knew she was referring to how I almost destroyed myself in her presence. I pulled her into an embrace as I sighed.

"Please." i pleaded.

She then returned the embrace as she swore it'd be between us and she would let me come to her flat every time I showed up high. I knew she wasn't happy but I could tell she knew something was up and thankfully didn't push any farther.

Although, I knew if I OD'd or worse...she would definetly not hesitate to tell Sherlock. I had to be careful. But as of right now that's all I could think about was the next time I'd get high. Stupid freaking Sebastian.

I checked my phone and saw a bajillion missed calls from Sherlock and John and she smiled knowing I needed to get back to them. I hugged her goodbye and thanked her.

"Really Molls...You're amazing and a great friend...and I'm sorry."

"I know." was her response.

* * *

I quickly walked into 221 B and was met with a furious Sherlock and John. I tried to play if off and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Molly and I lost track of time and I crashed at her place. Sorry for the worry."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes but none the less didn't press the issue other then saying I looked ' extremely tired' which I almost panicked visibly but none the less shook off and gave John a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey John."

"Hello Charlie, now that you are here maybe you two can explain this whole...'Moran' business Sherlock was telling me before."

I dove into the tale of how Moran sent a note and how he was going to continue Moriarty's work. John frowned and seemed just as distressed as Sherlock and I.

"I thought you killed the network Sherlock."

Sherlock grimaced before replying.

"So did I."

I patted Sherlock's shoulder and John went in the kitchen and poured us glasses of lemonade that I had made the other day. I grabbed mine and cursed inwardly as my hand shook. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Sherlock raising his eyebrows at me and I didn't miss the concern that was blatantly in them.

"Just a tad cold is all! I'm fine love." I said smiling and trying to get my hand under control. His eyes remained on my hand the rest of the time John stayed until John announced Mary needed at him home before we went clubbing later.

I gave him a goodbye that was less than enthusiastic as I felt the need for another hit. John noticed but didn't say anything, but I knew he exchanged a glance with Sherlock which left me rolling my eyes as I sat down on the chair.

I heard the door close with John's departure and soon Sherlock was standing by the chair. I opened an eye and saw a very disapproving face. i frowned and shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I help you?" I teased trying to lighten the mood.

His disapproving face turned into one of considerable disapprove as he saw how I was trying to lighten the mood. Shit. He had deduced I was hiding something from him, since I was uncomfortable and using teasing as a defense mechanism.

"Charlie is there anything you wish to tell me?"

I shivered at the deep baritone of his voice and although the voice had a dark tone to it, I couldn't help but feel slightly aroused from it. I grimaced, Azrael was returning in more than one way and I wasn't pleased in the least.

"No, of course not. Ha. Ha. Ha." I wish I could have face palmed because my answer was so guilty I was pretty sure Sherlock was pretty close to calling me Anderson for that poor display.

He narrowed his eyes and got even closer. I felt my breath hitch and tried to smile at him before his eyes hardened even more along with his facial features. I shrunk considerably...this was not the time for shits and giggles apparently.

"Charlotte Catherine Aurora Rose Fritz, if you do not stop lying to me right now..." he paused as wrapped his hand around my wrist to take my pulse. "I will resort to calling Mycroft."

I glared at him as he mentioned his elder brother.

"You wouldn't." I snarled.

"Oh but i would."

My lips tugged down into another frown, if Mycroft came...I might not have any choice but to tell the truth about Moran. So I had to lie, convincingly and fast before everyone I loved ended up six feet under.

I looked away sheepishly.

"Sorry Sherly..." I sighed. " I went out to look for Moran late last night."

Sherlock frowned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you had gotten high last night. I was worried you relapsed."

I smiled and my heart kinda broke as I kept up the lie.

"I'm sorry i worried you...my hand shook because I had a nightmare last night, I felt...afraid so I went to Molly for some girl comfort."

He pulled me close and embraced me and I returned it with equal fervor.

"You should have told me, instead of running off like that! What if you were hurt!"

I inhaled his scent deeply and I sighed.

"I know, I promise not to do it again."

His lips twitched upward into a real smile and I felt like complete and utter shit.

"You promise?" He teased, yet with a serious tone.

"Promise." I lied.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Oh and I have a Johnlock story up! It's a teenlock! story and if you wanna give it a whirl of a read that'd be awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

I Know What You Do In The Dark

"You look hot!" exclaimed Mary as she finished my make-up with a satisfied smile.

I gave her a thankful smile and then turned to look in the mirror, I gasped.

My brown dull eyes were a light with a sweep of liquid eyeliner and my lashes were elongated by the mascara. My lips were a shade of blood red and matched perfectly with my red tight pants. On top I wore a cut-off black tank that had lips on it. My shoes were my combat boots as I rarely wore anything else. My short hair was in wild waves.

Basically, I was hot.

"Wow...Mary I look..."

"Sexy." she purred. I laughed and shook my head.

She wore a sexy red sleeveless dress with black lace on it with black fishnet leggings. Her hair was also in waves but were more controlled then mine. Her make-up though matched mine and on her feet were black stilettos. I cringed...how could she walk in those.

But damn...she was sexy.

"Our boyfriends are going to be so jealous..."

She smirked.

"I know...now let's go out and put on a show."

I snorted with laughter.

We exited the bedroom and the boys chairs scraped on the floor as they came to meet us. When they saw us, their mouths gaped open.

"Holy..." John stammered a few syllables and gaped at Mary.

She smirked and placed a very light feather kiss on his pulse point. He all but fell to the ground. I held back a laugh. Poor John.

"Asdfghjkl"

I turned and faced Sherlock. His face was tinted red and his pupils were dilated.

"I'm sorry I don't speak 'Asdfghjkl'."

He cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly. I chuckled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"So I guess that's a positive response." I teased. I heard a deep growl in his chest rumble.

I walked over to Mary as she was now at the door.

"Bye boys, we'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Be safe." called John.

Sherlock frowned as I shut the door.

"We're going to have so much fun!" squeaked Mary.

I laughed and we linked arms walking towards the club, laughing and giggling.

* * *

"Mary..." I slurred.

We were headed back to Baker Street and we were both hammered. We had danced and drank the whole time and now as it neared 2 in the morning, I was seriously feeling I should regret those drinks.

"Wha...luvv?"

"Maybee we shouldn'tt o hadd thoseee drnksss."

"Ohh wellll.." She sang.

We both busted up laughing and stumbled onto the steps of the flat. We tripped up the stairs and knocked 12 times before John opened the door and saw us.

His eyes lit up in amusement as he saw our current states.

"Oh dear...Sherlock...our girlfriends our trashed."

I stumbled in and grinned as I saw Sherlock's frown.

'Sh'locckk I missssseddd youuu. Nestt timee you havee too comee!"

"You are drunk."

"No sheeettt 'Sh'lock."

I then busted up into a fit of giggles as Mary leaned on John and stroked his shirt.

"Johnnny less go homeee!"

He laughed as he gently guided her to the door.

'I think that's best love, come on." He grabbed his jacket from the rack. "See you guys later."

"Byyyeee Johnnny boyyy!"

Once I heard the door slam, I felt the alcohol really effect my vision and everything began to spin.

"Weee." I said as Sherlock caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Bed." was all he said.

"Gladly." I purred as I began to nip at his neck. He frowned.

"No...I mean sleep."

"Don't youu wanttt meee?" I whined.

"I do...but not while your intoxicated."

He pushed me gently in the bedroom and then handed me some pajamas, which I lazily changed into. He turned his back once he saw I wasn't changing in the bathroom. I flopped onto the bed and pulled the covers up as I giggled.

"Sherly, do youu luvv me?"

He looked at me in shock and then his face softened.

"Yes." was all he said.

"Even if I did somethinggg really reallllyyy badd?"

He frowned and then pulled me close as he joined me.

"Yes."

I grinned lazily and then kissed him sloppily on the lips.

"Ok. Nightie night Sh'lockkk love youu." I murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight Charlotte."

* * *

"Why is my head pounding?" I cried as I buried my head into the pillow, to avoid the sunlight in the room.

"Because you and Mary decided to get drunk last night at the club." was all he said as he handed me some aspirin and a glass of water.

I took both and blinked up at him.

"Something the matter?"

He frowned.

"Last night you asked if I loved you? And then you asked if I would still love you if you did something 'really really bad'."

I felt myself slightly stiffen. No! He can't find out about anything.

I chuckled as I kissed his cheek.

"No, I think I'm just subconsciously insecure about some things." I lied.

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing more about it.

"I'm going to Bart's for some experimentation for a cold case for Lestrade. Come with?"

I shook my head as I rubbed my temples.

"Not today Sherly."

He nodded and was about to leave before I called for him.

"Wait..."

He turned and I looked at him with a small sad smile.

"Are you mad?"

He frowned and sighed.

"No...I just wish you'd stop lying."

And with that he left, leaving me to think about my choices.

Sadly, I couldn't think for long as my phone buzzed with a text.

_Job: Kill man at 345 Berkeley Street. Spy for the BG. -SM_

_Body?-A_

_Leave it. -SM_

_Anyway...-CF_

_Have at it Angel-Baby!-SM_

_Mission Accepted-CF_

* * *

**I know my drunk speech is like horrible to read...honestly that's how I 'imagine' someone typing drunk so I'm sure thats how they sound! xD **

**If not oh well. XD **

**So Charlie is reverting back to her criminal ways!**

**Next chapter...Azrael Strikes! **


	9. Chapter 9

Put On Your War Paint!

I quickly dressed into tights and a skirt with my thigh holster concealed. My shirt was an off the shoulder simple black top. I threw on my combat boots and out the door I was. I quickly ran to Berkeley Street and saw my target's outline through the window. I looked around and dashed around behind the alley and saw the fire escape.

"Shit." I gritted my teeth and pursed my lips as I took a steady breath and jumped and began to climb to the balcony. As I landed quietly, I couldn't help but grin. Just like riding a bike. I peered in through the window. It didn't look like anyone was in...maybe I could prolong this...

I saw a silhouette and cursed. It seems I'd have to do this.

I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair and quickly unlocked the door and opened it slowly before stepping in. I grabbed my gun from my holster and held it out, slightly shaking. Whether it was from the withdrawal of the drugs or just my nervousness and overall fear, I couldn't tell you. I bit my lip as I peered into the kitchen and sighed. Maybe I was imagining things, and no one was here.

"Momma!"

I turned around and was met with the sight of a young girl with her mother and her father holding them back.

Who just happened to be my target. I gulped as I trained my gun on him.

"Who are you and what do you want!" He shouted as he glared at me.

"You interfere with my bosses work...I can't let you continue." I droned. I felt tears leak down my cheeks. I don't know if I can do this.

"Boss?"

"I frowned as my hand shook. Tears slightly blurring my vision.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I can help you...you seem like a nice girl."

My hand slightly lowered.

"I don't think you can."

I pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

I watched as he dropped to the ground a bullet hole straight through his forehead. My shot was impeccable as always. I looked at his shocked wife and crying daughter.

"I...I'm so sorry. I had too."

The woman glared at me as she held her daughter close.

"No. You didn't he said he could have helped you. My husband was a good man."

"I know."

She spat at me and then began to sob with her daughter. I wiped the spit from my face as I felt tears well in my eyes again.

'You're a monster! Just leave...leave."

My gaze lifted from the floor, and instantly hardened on them.

"My names Azrael, and I'm an Angel not a monster, and I'm afraid I can't do that." My voice was emotionless and toneless.

I fired two more shots before leaving.

_The deed is done. - A_

_Good. Body?- SM_

_Body(s). Family interfered.- A_

_Ahh, how tragic...how do you feel!?- SM_

_I don't feel at all.- A_

_Excellent. Payment is with Twitch. -SM_

_Lovely. Till next kill xx - A_

* * *

The underground was just as I remembered it. Filled with drug addicts, the homeless, and the fill of prostitutes as always. I felt uncharacteristically cold there. I felt even colder as all eyes trained on me. I cursed inwardly, a lot of these homeless people worked for Sherlock.

"Azrael?" came a girl's shocked voice. Kate. I wanted to frown but I had to play my part. Or was I even playing anymore? I didn't know at this point. I didn't have to know, to protect Sherlock and my other loved ones.

I smirked at her.

"Hey Katie-Kat. Been a long time."

She frowned.

"I thought you cleaned up...Sherlock even said you guys were together."

"We are...he just doesn't know I'm still..."

"being stupid?" She supplied.

I frowned, i couldn't lie to Kate.

"Tell the rest of the homeless network not to tell Sherlock please." I pleaded.

"Give me one good reason Charlotte? Or wait I'm sorry Azrael." I didn't miss the slight venom.

I took her shoulders and she grimaced in pain, I loosened my grip and hardened my gaze on her.

"Kate...I have to do this...I didn't want too...but I have to protect him...to protect everyone."

She saw the fear in my eyes and her glare softened.

"But he can help! Sherlock is always good with that...he helps everyone. Especially for you he would. You've known him his whole life...he can help."

"No...not this time...just promise Kate..."

She bit her lip but sighed.

"Fine...just don't lose yourself Charlie. You're a great person...you just.."

"Aren't a good person." I finished sadly. She returned the sad smile. I went to leave before clenching my fists.

"And Kate...I've already lost myself." I whispered before wiping away the threatening tears and smirking, throwing myself back into Azrael.

* * *

"I don't think you have...I have faith in you Charlie..." Kate whispered as she watched Charlie walk away.

"I believe in Charlotte Fritz."

* * *

"Hey Twitch." I casually smirked against the tunnel wall. Twitch looked up and grinned.

Twitch was about 45 years old, and had a history of many minor criminal acts, such as some Grand Theft Auto and Theft. His name was given because whenever he saw an opportunity to sell or bargain, he would start twitching like crazy. But he was also one of the most trusted dealers in many high class criminal networks. The Moriarty network was no exception. He had long black hair that was scraggly and looked very unwashed. He wore old faded jeans along with a tattered black t shirt with his trademark brown trench coat.

"Azrael baby...heard you were back in business. Got some payment for you."

I grinned as he tossed me the bag.

"Only the best for my Angel."

"And only the best from Twitch." I countered back in our usual manner.

"You got clean needles for that shit?" he asked.

I frowned.

"Caught me there...how much for some equipment."

"For you...no charge...only because you are my best customer."

I shrugged nonchalantly but nonetheless accepted the pack of fresh needles.

"Thanks Twitch."

"Don't be a stranger Angel."

I gave him a half wave as I quickly ran to the beginning of the tunnel. I was really starting to feel the withdrawal and groaned.

I couldn't wait.

I pulled out a needle and quickly prepared myself and the drug. I had the help of a few old friends who helped inject me and I moaned in relief.

"Thanks guys...been awhile."

They had grinned and waved me off as I stumbled out of the Underground.

* * *

_Won't be home till later. At Bart's with Molly. -SH_

_Okay. -CF_

* * *

I stumbled into 221B grinning as I put my phone away. Sherlock was gone and by the time he would be home, I'd be asleep. I relaxed in my drug induced haze. This feeling...this infinite feeling of contentment...this is what I lived for.

Eventually an hour or so had passed and the effect of the drug had worn off and now I frowned as the worst part prepared to happen.

The crash.

I felt as my body and seemingly my body grew more and more depressed and upset. I felt such despair and I ran to the bathroom with a sudden wave of nausea. I dry heaved for a few minutes before I shakily got up and almost threw up again at what I saw.

My eyes were still slightly red and dilated. My face was pale and sickly looking. I noticed how thin, I truly had gotten.

I splashed some water on my face and the events of what had just happened today, hit me all at once.

I burst into sobs and felt them rack through my body. I had killed three people...one being a child...something I had sworn never to do. I had done. I had crossed the line. I was back on the drugs...I was really..really turning into Azrael. Worse even. I glared at the reflection in the mirror, and cursed. I lifted my hand and punched the mirror and watched it shatter.

"MONSTER" I screamed.

I slunk to the floor.

'Monster." I whimpered.

I quickly cleaned up the glass and hoped Sherlock wouldn't notice, so I could purchase a new one tomorrow.

I flopped onto the bed and felt a crushing weight on me.

I was letting down everyone I loved...to protect them.

Or was that even the case anymore?

Was I lost at this point?

I didn't know and I was beginning to think I didn't want to know. Soon I fell asleep fell into a dreamless dark sleep.

* * *

**Alright...this chappie was so hard to write...I honestly have only the vaguest idea of where I am going with this...I just plunged Charlie into her lowest low...**

**GAH! **

**I'm afraid to ask about your thoughts!**

**Thoughts...?**


	10. Chapter 10

Lying's the Best Fun a Criminal Can Have

I woke up with a groggy blur and blinked my eyes around. I saw Sherlock sitting on the chair next to the bed. His stare was piercing and it held neither anger or sadness.

_He was deducing me... _

"Morning." I grinned.

He didn't answer.

"Sherly?" This was it...I was found out and I would be escorted to Scotland Yard and then I'd be done. I'd be sent to prison...where I belong.

I lifted the covers off and went to go kneel by him. His eyes never left mine. His_ cold_ eyes never let mine. He then grabbed my arm and I tried to pull out of his grasp but it was no use. His eyes widened when he saw the needle mark. He looked to my fist and saw cuts on my knuckles from breaking the mirror.

"I want the truth Charlotte." he snapped. "And nothing but."

I looked away and sighed. My phone went off and I went to get it. I picked it up and nearly paled.

_Loverboy finds out...that means you have to kill him. Or I will. And then the rest of your friends will follow. You're doing well. Don't give up now. If you have too...you leave. - SM_

I put the phone on the end table after deleting the message and found I was face to face with Sherlock now. I gulped and went to move around him.

"I'd like an answer." His voice was cold and I flinched.

"I can't Sherly."

"Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T. And it's none of your business anyway!" I snarled.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS CHARLOTTE. YOU ARE SHOOTING UP AGAIN. I TALKED TO KATE AND SHE SAID NOTHING ABOUT YOU, ALTHOUGH CLEARLY SHE SAW YOU ALONG WITH THE OTHER HOMELESS NETWORK. NOW TELL ME."

I then knew what I had to do. And my heart broke as I clenched my fists.

I turned around and punched him straight in the jaw, my face was I'm sure wild as I still couldn't believe I had just punched my best friend. He just stared at me in shock.

"I can't do this anymore Sherlock." My voice shook as I grabbed clothes and flung them into a suitcase.

"Let me help you."

I turned to him and growled.

"I don't need_ help_ I need you to get the fuck away from me."

He flinched and I winced, an action that didn't go unnoticed but he held my piercing gaze and then lowered his to the floor.

"Are we done?" was all he asked.

I looked at him as I bit my lip...Were we?

"I don't want to be..." I whispered honestly. "But I don't think you want to be with me..."

He grabbed my shoulders.

"Charlie...I can help." was his plead. I shook my head, as I grabbed my case.

"There is nothing to help. See you...Sherlock."

I didn't miss the emotion that flooded his face. I had that ability...the ability to lower his walls and show emotion and sentiment. John had that ability also...it seems that's be his job from now on.

I walked out the door, suitcase in hand and headed to the only place I could think of.

* * *

_There's been a murder, family of three. Father was involved with a lot of government stuff. Could be motive. Take the case?-GL_

_Excellent. I'll be there soon. -SH_

_Could be a little less happy...you bringin Charlotte?-GL_

_No. We are not...getting along at the moment.- SH_

_Sorry mate...well I'll see you in a few.-GL_

* * *

"Molly!" I called out as I used her key to get in.

"Hey Charlie! I just called in...so if you wanna hangout here?"

I looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Molly...I'm...making bad decisions...and I could have told Sherlock...but he...he can't help me. No one can help me...but I hate what I am doing. Molly..."

She held me as I sobbed for a few minutes and then cupped my cheeks.

"Charlotte...you are one of the nicest most sweetest girls I have had the pleasure of meeting. You have a good heart and strong mind. I think...whatever is happening...you will get through...you are one of the smartest people I know...a few stupid decisions does not set you back. You are a great person Charlie."

I grabbed her hands and lightly held them as they pressed against my hot cheeks.

"But am I a good person." I whispered.

She seemed to think about it and then smiled softly.

"I think as people we range from being good or bad in our decisions...but as a person...I think you are a good person who makes bad decisions."

I laughed and hugged her again.

"Thanks...I hope I can figure this out."

She smiled.

"You always have a place in my home."

"Even..."

"Even if you make the worst decision you think ever...I will still bake you cookies." She joked.

I laughed and wiped at my eyes.

"Molly Hooper you are lovely."

She blushed and waved it off as she walked out, heading to Bart's.

I flopped down on the couch and began to devise a plan.

* * *

"Bullet wounds, clearly those caused the death..." chattered Anderson.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glared at Anderson.

'Thank you Anderson, FOR THAT BRILLIANT, deduction. Have you ever considered becoming a consulting detective?"

Anderson stammered and then Sherlock laughed bitterly.

"Because if you are I'd say that your dream should be shattered immediately."

'Why you!"

"Enough children!" yelled Lestrade.

Sherlock turned around and began to look around and observe the room when his eyes widen.

There he sees an imprint of a boot.

A combat boot.

About the size and style of Charlotte's.

Lestrade came over and stared at the boot and his eyes mirrored Sherlock's.

Lestrade started to pace and then slammed his fist down on a nearby table.

"DAMMIT!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Sherlock.

"She may have been forced by Moran, Lestrade. She's using again, and she stormed off this afternoon. I think shes in trouble."

Lestrade grimaced.

"She better be...because Sherlock...this is enough to send her to prison no parole for life. If she was forced your brother might be able to clear her...but if not."

"I know." Sherlock said solemnly.

"I have to tell the team."

Sherlock turned to glare and then dropped it.

Lestrade turned and grimaced as he got the teams attention.

"Listen everyone, I want warrants out for the arrest of Charlotte Rose Fritz" He paused as Anderson and Donovan shared a smirk, and he quickly glared at them. They stopped as soon as Sherlock shot them murdering look as well.

"Otherwise known as Azrael, Angel of Death."

Sherlock grabbed his phone and dialed it.

'John...I need you to get to 221B as fast as you can."

"Why?"

"Because Charlie has a warrant out for her arrest."

"Be there as fast as I can. You alright?"

There was a pause.

"To be honest...I am not fine with my best friend...my...Charlotte...Just get to Baker street."

He ended the call, and waved down a cab all while wondering what Charlie had gotten herself into.

* * *

**Alright...like I said vaguely know where I am going with this...I hope this is turning out alright. I am trying to make it seem realistic, I mean Sherlock would obviously notice her shoe print...he's Sherlock lol...**

**If you have any ideas, let me know! I have to figure out Charlie's plan...so you have any ideas...leave me a review, or PM me. **

**Please and Thank you for reading! **

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been awhile guise! Sorry I had a busy week with ACT and Prom stuff. But now I am back for awhile and I plan on updating my other stories as well! So thanks for being patient! **

**Thanks to all the favorites, follows, and reviews. :D**

* * *

And Down We Fall

I walked back to 221B. I had to apologize to Sherly. I was out of line. He was my best friend and I was losing him and myself to Moran. I couldn't do that...it hurt too much.

But I had too otherwise he would kill him. And John. And Molly. And Lestrade.

The man who trusted me. More than he should have.

He was like the father...the father I didn't get too have. Lestrade...

I trudged up the stairs, internally debating what to do. Do i tell the truth or do I leave and follow Moran's orders till I can kill him.

I wasn't able to think as I walked into 221B and paled.

There stood Sherlock and John along with Lestrade glaring at me as I removed my jacket.

"Boys." I stated calmly as I tried to not let them notice I was internally screaming.

I forgot about the murders.

Of course, Lestrade would know my handywork.

"It was your combat boot." Sherlock's voice was cold as was his eyes.

I had fucked up big time.

Lestrade approached me.

"Charlotte...tell me this isn't what it look likes."

I clenched my fists as I bit my lip.

I had to kill Moran now, or I would never be cleared. Mycroft could clear me if that was the case...but I had to do it soon. I couldn't kill anymore people.

I frowned. I enjoyed it...

I enjoyed murdering a family. Or was it my adrenaline. Or was I so good of an actress that it felt real to me. I then sighed and hurriedly pulled the gun from my thigh holster as I pointed it at Sherlock.

This had to look convincing.

I would have to break my friend's hearts. Or as Moriarty would say.

Burn them.

To redeem myself I would have to.

I just hope they would understand...

"Names Azrael. Charlotte's long gone."

Lestrade frowned and John looked disappointed. But Sherlock was the one who made me weep inside.

His face was stoic.

"Shoot me then Azrael." he snarled.

I held the gun steady as I pointed it at his heart.

His breaking heart.

"But Moran needs you alive. Sorry to disappoint." I smirked.

I lowered me gun as I was about to walk out until I heard lestrade behind me.

"I can't let you go. You are under arrest."

I smiled sadly then turned my lips up into a vicious smirk.

"No I'm not."

I kicked him in the jaw, enough to knock him out but not to kill. John gasped in horror and ran to him as I gave Sherlock one last look. I had to tell him something that would let him know that Charlie still existed. Something.

I turned to him and with a stoic face said,

"I obviously understand we are done."

His eyes glazed over in confusion as I sighed and began to run.

I knew exactly who i needed to run too.

"Molly." I said into my phone as I raced to her flat.

"Yes?" came her squeak.

"I need a favor."

"Anything." came her response. Oh Molls you are lovely.

"Okay, I need you too..."

* * *

**Sherlock**

I paced back and forth as she left.

That was obviously a clue. She wanted me to know something. But what! She didn't kill lestrade. or me, or John. She was stalling.

Stalling for what.

"I obviously understand we are done.." I whispered to myself as John stared at the door and sighed.

"She's gone Sherlock. She's not the same."

I frowned and kept whispering the phrase.

"I obviously understand we are done."

'Yes that's what she said Sherlock what of it?"

I kept repeating till my eyes widened in realization.

"I.O.U" I whispered in awe. She really was a wonderful girl.

John stared at me confused till his eyes mirrored mine.

'So she.." said John in wonder.

"Charlotte is still on our side."

"Our angel" slurred Lestrade as he came too.

We grinned.

Charlotte was still on our side.

I frowned.

But what was her plan?

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**So you probs know where this is going. And no I'm not sure if I am going for another sequel to this...but i will wrap it up if I end it here I won't leave you guys hanging. **

**I will prob edit this when I get home as I wrote this in class. **:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Trying to update all my stories guys, by this weekend. This story is slowly coming to a close. I'm not sure if I'll end it the next chapter with an epilogue or make it longer by a few. But It's almost over!**

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys rock!**

* * *

****Azrael's Fall

I approached Moran on the roof with a smirk.

"Hey Moran."

"Hello Angel-Baby."

I held back my frown.

"You know why I'm here." I stated casually.

He chuckled.

"Yes. Yes I do. Oh Azrael do you think you can destroy me? Bring me down, like Sherlock supposedly brought down Jim? Oh dear you are BORING, as Jim would say."

I brushed my pixie hair back with a calm hand.

"Then let's make it not so boring."

He grinned devilishly.

"What did you have in mind?"

I returned the grin with a mischievous air.

"You said I couldn't beat you last time...I think I can."

"So be it."

He lunged at me and the dance began.

* * *

Sherlock raced to the roof, with John and Lestrade at his flank. Lestrade was phoning squad cars to come at Bart's for an arrest.

Sherlock frowned. There wouldn't be a body to arrest.

They swung open the door and froze as they saw Moran and Charlie fighting expertly. It was almost a dance the way they dodged and landed blows. Charlie threw a right hook straight at his jaw as Moran blocked it and smirked. Sherlock's eyes widened in remembrance.

Sebastian Moran was her teacher for fighting.

No wonder they were at a standstill. He looked around and saw John sneaking around a gun pointed at them. He sent him a small head shake he can't fire, he might hit Charlotte.

This was Azrael's fight, not theirs.

"Give up you bloody bastard!" She spat.

"You calling a tie, Azrael?"

'Never!"

She kept landing blows and soon she had Moran pinned on the ground her fist cocked for a final blow to the face.

He smirked as he began to whisper.

* * *

**Charlotte **

"You forget deary we're on a building and we happen to be close to the edge." He whispered.

I turned my head and saw he was right we we're on the edge just barely.

I turned to him and smirked.

"Then let's end this." I snarled loudly.

I saw Sherlock, John, and Lestrade standing there in shock. I smiled sadly as I looked to them one last time.

"I'm sorry." I shouted to them as I stood up grasping Moran's lapels . "Forgive me..."

Moran and I resumed our dance till we reached the edge and soon we were...

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

The last thing I thought was that I hope Sherly would be able to forgive me.

* * *

**I realized as I typed this how...I don't really need to explain how she is doing everything for Sherlock. Their friendship and bond is so built up in the first story and the beginning of this one...that we don't need an explanation of what's going on in Sherlock's head. Or even Charlotte's. **

**Anyways! Next chapter, did Charlotte survive the fall? And what exactly is Sherlock thinking, as well as John. **

**If you review tell me if you want Charlotte to live or die...I have endings for options! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, time to update!**

**Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**And now we see what happens to Charlie!**

* * *

And I Always Knew We Were Simply Us And Nothing More

_****_Sherlock raced down the stairs to the pavement with Lestrade and John quickly running behind him. Once he ran out the door his heart broke. There was Charlotte, his Charlotte, laying there with her lips in tight line and her glassy eyes something they should never be, lifeless. His eyes trailed down her body, waiting to see something, any sign of life. There was no way she could be dead. John and Lestrade finally came up behind him.

John gasped and almost fell to the ground. History was repeating itself, he thought he'd never have to watch a friend jump and see their cold lifeless body bloodied on the pavement once more. He thought those days were over, apparently not.

Lestrade made a choking sound and he did fall to the ground. Right next to her and began to sob. Sherlock trained his eyes on the DI and watched as he sobbed and sobbed for the loss of his criminal. He never thought he'd see the DI so distraught, and he almost laughed at the bittersweet sentiment.

Charlotte was a girl, who could worm her way through anyone's heart eventually. Even though Lestrade had spent 5 years tracking her down, he saw something in her, that made him want to help her.

He saw her compassion, her loyalty, her bravery, her strength, her cunning, her remorse, her perseverance, her intelligence, her humor, her bite, her spark.

He saw everything he and his brother had grown up with.

Who they cherished.

Who they fought for.

And who one of the brothers had fallen in love with.

He saw Charlotte Catherine Aurora Rose Fritz.

His everything.

And now...his everything was dead.

John was holding back tears of his own he saw, as he saw the soldier come through.

A crowd had formed and Lestrade had composed himself enough to shoo them away, till the ambulance finally came.

As the medics loaded her lifeless corpse into the car, he realized he wasn't shedding any tears, just felt this enormous pit of emptiness in his gut.

* * *

_**Day of Funeral**_

The funeral was quiet and contained. John was choked up as well as Mary who was trying not to cry. The DI was composed until he went to go say a few words. He broke down, a paragraph in. Molly was crying for the loss of her best friend, but it wasn't a heart-wrenching sob. Sherlock wondered if she maybe had cried too much, and her tear ducts were not able to produce anymore tears. Dull.

Mycroft stood next to him and he was calm and as stoic as ever, till the ceremony was over. He asked to say a few things alone to her, which nobody dared argue with the British government. Sherlock had heard him crying as he seemingly whispered "I'm sorry Charlie...I am so sorry." over and over till he seemed as immaculate and crisp as when he first got there. The only sign of his sobbing, the slight trail of wetness that went down his cheeks and was only visible in the light.

John and Mary had said their private goodbyes as well. Mary let John have a few moments alone, and he saw the soldier choke up and salute the grave as he whispered for another miracle to happen.

Molly had knelt and whispered words he couldn't make out. Probably something awkward like his pathologist was known to do. He nodded at Molly as she took her leave and she gave him a small smile before letting a few tears escape.

And then it was just him and her.

Well, her grave.

Next to her grave was her mothers, which in her will she had written that she wanted to be buried next to her mother. He gave a soft smile at that. That was exactly the Charlotte he knew.

Knew..past tense.

He knelt down and placed both hands on her grave.

"Why?" was all he could whisper, as he felt a lump form in his throat. That lump he dreaded would come eventually.

He then forgot everything he was going to say. He had planned out a simple few words, but nothing came to mind. He searched and searched his mind palace. But nothing.

He could see her.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her eyes.

Her hair.

He could smell her vanilla and watermelon scent.

He could taste her sweet lips.

He could even feel the callouses that had formed on her hands.

But he could not think of his words to her.

Words failed him...he then grinned.

Words had always failed him when it came to Charlotte. She was so perfectly imperfect and so Charlotte...he never knew exact words. So it would make sense that words failed him now.

With that realization, he began to sob.

He hugged the grave as tight as he could, like the grave was her, and somehow he could feel her pressed into him, as sobs and cried racked his body. Tears of not only sadness but, of anger, frustration, confusion, and joy escaped and ran down his cheeks like a waterfall of emotion.

She had saved all of them, as she sacrificed herself, as she let herself delve into the world, she never wanted a part of again, to save them. To get rid of Moran once and for all, even if that meant her death. Sherlock just sat there arms wrapped around the grave, silently shedding more tears till he couldn't cry anymore.

"I failed you." he whispered to her mother's grave. The woman who had been such a large part of his and obviously Charlotte's life. The only woman who ever made him shed tears, besides Charlotte. He began to laugh in the irony, he has only cried for the Fritz women.

It seemed hours went by till he found a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and there stood John smiling sadly at him.

"Sherlock, it's starting to rain."

He then began to notice that it was indeed raining. His lips twitched into a smile. Charlotte always loved the rain, how fitting.

"Right..one moment." he sniffed and John watched in awe and in heart-breaking sadness as Sherlock placed a kiss on the grave and shed one last tear that somehow managed to not escape yet, before whispering a strong and unwavering sentimental statement.

"No matter if we're dead or alive, we will always be simply us."

He let his hand linger for one more moment, before slowly retracting it and then smiled before falling next to John as they walked to the taxi.

_Charlotte Catherine Aurora Rose Fritz_

_1979-2013_

_An Angel Till The End _

_R.I.P_

* * *

**Okay, so there will be one last chapter the epilogue! **

**Thoughts?**

**PS: I cried while writing this, like sobbed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright...this is the last chappie...le epilogue. :')**

**Should I write another OC/Sherlock story? **

**Or maybe a Mycroft one? **

**OR even a few one-shots of Charlies childhood with the Holmeses? Hmmm?**

***There is some sexy-times partially described* **

**And with that, here's the last chapter of "That Infinite Feeling"**

* * *

An Angel's Rebirth

_**Sherlock**_

A year passed and Sherlock became more and more immersed with his violin and cases. He wouldn't move anything of Charlotte's things and he visited her almost every day. He would not accept his best friend was dead.

Was this how she felt, when he 'died'? This emptiness...did she once experience it too?

John and Mary were well on their way to getting married. They decided they would get married on the anniversary of Charlotte's death, knowing how much she would want to attend, to somehow be a part of it. That was their tribute to her. Sherlock didn't protest, he didn't feel the need to really argue with John.

Much less anyone else.

He rarely spoke, only to rattle of his deductions quietly to Lestrade and then he'd leave. Mycroft had cleared her name within a week of the funeral. She was a free woman.

Well she would have been.

Lestrade was taking it almost as hard as him. The DI must feel semi-responsible for her death, which is preposterous. Charlotte wouldn't like that the man was blaming himself.

"She was always great," he would say. " but now she is good."

I never understood what he meant by that, but in a way i suppose I did.

Anderson and Donovan, cared less that she was dead. They learned not to speak about it front of him as he punched Anderson quite hard the first day he took a case, when he mentioned how it was good there was "one less criminal around."

Charlotte wasn't a criminal.

Azrael may have been.

But Charlotte Fritz was no criminal.

His best friend was no criminal.

The date of John and Mary's wedding arrived at last. With months of preparation and planning Sherlock thought it would be like any other wedding.

Dull. Boring. Predictable.

How wrong he was.

Sherlock sat there in his tux, which he begrudgingly wore for John.

His only best friend left, he couldn't lose his last one. Especially to a fight about a tux.

He sat down and watched in slight interest as John tied the knot with Mary. He would never admit it, but Mary was a perfect match for John. He smirked, thinking of how much Charlotte approved of her and how fast they got along. He felt his heart clench, and frowned. Charlotte would kill to see this.

The wedding ended and soon John and Mary had left for Spain for their Honeymoon.

Sherlock was alone.

He staggered back to his flat after becoming drunk due to a one too many drinkies, as Molly would say. He closed the door and leaned against it as he felt a few tears escape. Would this sentiment ever end? Would this emptiness ever be filled? Part of him wanted it too, he couldn't take this feeling..this feeling of being numb. He may be a sociopath, but more and more he doubted his diagnosing. Especially when the other half wanted to feel the hurt and the pain that accompanied the thought of Charlie.

Charlie.

"Why did you leave me here alone." he whispered as he slid down against the door. "Why did you die, when...when you knew...I..." A lump formed in his throat he couldn't finish that sentence.

"When I knew what?" came a haunting voice, he thought he'd never hear again. A voice that plagued his dreams when he had to let his body fall prey to sleep. A voice he missed with every fiber of his being, a voice that made his gut twist and his heart wrench.

* * *

_**Charlotte** _

"When I knew what?" My voice surprisingly strong.

It had been one year since my death, and I finally took care of lose ends. I made sure Azrael was good and gone. I had went into rehab to get clean and now I was a year sober. My hair had grown longer, no longer a pixie cut it was now just past my shoulders. My eyes no longer were frightened and lifeless, they were lively and bright, the pain and death they had seen not forgotten but no longer held quite so openly. I had gained a lot of weight, and was now curvy and most would say probably a little bit of a chunk. I had overcome my returned eating disorder and my self-harm. Only scars remained, and they were almost all faded.

I would say I look pretty damn good.

"Charlotte?" His voice was full of pain and disbelief. It made me frown, I had really hurt him.

I smiled sadly, oh Sherly.

"Bit of a shock I know. Do you need to hit me?" I joked only half teasing. I wouldn't blame him if he did. I would if I was him.

Heck, I was in his position only a few years ago.

I stepped closer to him.

"Sherly...say something." I whispered. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Do you have any idea what your death did to me?"

I bit my lip as I averted my eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry...I had to take care of some things before I...I came back."

"Like what?" His voice was cold and I narrowed my eyes. No. He would not do this to me.

"Like what? Sherly, I was addicted to drugs, had an eating disorder, and was having kind of a crisis about my status at the time." I spat. His eyes softened and I sighed. "After I made sure Moran, and Moriarty's network was truly gone, I went to rehab. I got clean and now am in recovery for my eating disorder as well. As you can see, I am quite chunky now." I joked lightly.

"Charlotte...ever since it began as a teenager, you were never fat. Never. And you are not as you put it "chunky" I think you look quite...lovely." he mumbled.

I smiled, a true genuine smile before I sighed again.

Man, I was doing that a lot.

"I know, and now I'm better and I...I'm happy Sherly...I really am. Well almost happy."

He raised his eyebrow confused.

I then wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I couldn't be truly happy without you. You're my best friend, you're the man I've fallen in love with and you've stuck by me through the best and worst times, and God Sherlock, you are...my everything. " I whispered as I embraced even tighter.

His arms had wrapped around me as well and was hugging me with a fair amount of exuberance.

"Charlotte..." He breathed as I looked up.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes." I whispered as he leaned in.

"I love you Charlotte Fritz."

I grinned as he finally closed the distance and our lips met.

At first it was soft and curious, much like a first kiss. And then it grew passionate and teeth hit teeth and tongues melded, and it was almost as if he was afraid I was going to disappear. I chuckled lightly as I pulled away and he whined.

"I'm not going anywhere, love. I promise." I added lightly.

Our lips met again and soon I was pushing him into the bedroom.

"I thought you said there was no rush." breathed Sherlock as I tried to rip off the tux. Damn, that suit was doing wonders for him. And apparently me.

"No, you misheard me. I said I wasn't going anywhere, not that I wasn't going to do this." Success! I had removed the top portion of clothing and got to see his glorious toned mid-section. He wasn't overly muscular but nor was he any weakling. He was perfect.

Our lips were swollen from our kissing and our eyes were dilated with lust.

"Now I am no expert," He breathed as I licked and nipped my way down his chest and stomach. " But I do believe you are supposed to be shedding clothing as well."

I shivered at the husky tone and grinned.

"I don't know...I mean I quite like this?" My voice light and full of mischief.

He then took my by surprise and flipped me over as he began kissing my neck.

"My turn." he whispered against my pulse point. I shivered again and he smirked.

"I love when you do that."

He then nipped at it and I moaned softly. I flushed with embarrassment.

I felt him smirk against me and watched as his hands unbuttoned my blouse. I looked up at him, obvious lust but also love shined in his eyes. I smiled.

Once my shirt was a thing of the past, we continued kissing. God! How I could kiss him and never get tired of it. His lips were so soft and that cupids bow was to die for. His tongue was soft yet firm in its movements. His hands traveled to my breasts and I moaned into his mouth. His mouth then left my lips and met my nipples as he circled and nipped at them gently. I bit my lip as I held back little whimpers. God, he was good at this. I almost laughed.

Of course God would be associated with Sherlock. I could never tell him that, or the bastard would never let me live it down. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt him tugging my jeans off. I lifted my hips and he slowly removed them. His finger tips tracing my bare skin lightly. I then started tugging at his and he smirked as he got the message. I rolled my eyes playfully.

Soon my panties with his boxers were lost in the rumpled pile of clothing on the floor as well and for a moment we just lied there.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked quietly. Thinking our brief break meant that I didn't wish to continue.

I looked at him and then slowly kissed him. My lips were firm and unyielding. As i pulled away I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand.

"Sherly, I have never been more sure in my life. I want this. And I want you. I...I'm sorry I left you alone for a year. I still feel terribly and I just...I want us to be okay though. Before we do this, so we don't regret it later."

"Charlotte, I have already forgiven you."

I grinned and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

"Good, I missed you Sherly." I said feeling an overwhelming surge of sentiment flow through me, looking at this man. This man I loved. My best friend.

"I missed you too, Charlie."

That night I learned and loved every part of Sherlock Holmes'es body and he mine. With every caress, every touch, every giggle, every tear, we realized more and more how much we depended on each other.

Needed each other.

Wanted each other.

Loved each other.

* * *

The next few days were very interesting as we told our friends I was alive.

First was Lestrade.

We walked up to Scotland Yard and as Sherlock held my hand, my nerves disappeared. We entered his office as he was drinking his coffee and eating a doughnut. I almost giggled at the sight.

"Hello Lestrade." I said casually.

He looked up from his coffee and promptly spit it out. Sherlock looked at him amused.

"What in the hell? Charlotte Fritz...What?"

I glanced at him wearily as I smiled nervously.

"Yupp, it's me. Charlotte. Your err, favorite old criminal."

He approached me with an unreadable expression and I cringed. What was he going to do? Yell? Scream? Oh shit, here it comes, the lecture of a lifetime. As i braced myself I found myself in the arms of the DI as he shook with silent sobs.

"Don't you ever die on me, fake or real, ever again Charlotte Fritz." He choked, as he held me. I found tears had made their way to my eyes. I embraced him back tightly.

"I won't your my favorite DI, it hurt me enough the first time."

He laughed as he pulled away.

"You know Charlotte how I told you, you were a great girl, but you could be a good one as well?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the greatest and most goodest one I know."

I grinned as I winked.

"You know it Lestrade."

"Goodest isn't a word."

I turned to Sherly and laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you grammar nazi."

Sherlock gave us confused glances as Lestrade and I, continued to laugh and enjoy my return.

* * *

The second person was Mycroft.

"I have to tell your brother Sherly. He is practically my brother as well."

"Shouldn't you tell Molly first? Wasn't she your best friend?"

I giggled as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who do you think faked my death?"

His eyes widened and then he scowled.

"Always miss something!"

We took a taxi to the Holmes manor where Mycroft resided. Sherlock was tense and obviously was not happy but I knew he was putting on a smile for me. I chuckled to myself, not even back a couple days and he hasn't forgotten to behave or face my wrath.

We entered the manor and were escorted to his office. I was about to knock but Sherlock rolled his eyes and just opened the door. I glared at him, maybe he needed to face my wrath. As i tore my gaze away from Sherlock I was met with Mycroft's shocked one.

"Charlotte?"

I gave a weary smile.

"Hey Mykie, it's been a while."

"So it has."

I walked up to him and sighed.

"I don't want a lecture My, I would just really love a hug and maybe a I missed you."

He then pulled me into an abrupt embrace and I almost died on the spot.

Jokingly of course.

Mycroft never was so open with hugs, I mean he did hug me...but embraces like this...were rare. I managed to control my shocked expression and just melt into his hug.

"I missed you Charlie."

"I missed you too Mykie."

He chuckled as he pulled away. He turned to his brother and Sherlock gave him a stiff smile.

"Mycroft."

'Sherlock."

I rolled my eyes and then began to laugh.

"I missed this, as crazy as that sounds."

Sherlock's lips quirked upwards and Mycroft's eyes wavered between us.

'What?"

"You and Sherlock are back together."

I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, we are."

He turned to Sherlock with a raised eyebrow and Sherlock turned a surprising shade of red. I glanced at him confused as he grabbed my arm.

"It was nice seeing you brother." he said hotly, as he dragged me out.

"What?"

He averted his eyes as I narrowed mine.

"Sherly."

He scowled as he sighed frustrated.

"He knows we...have a sexual relationship now."

I quirked my eyebrow up as I bit my lip.

"Well he is _your_ brother Sherly, and so what? We were dating before things got...complicated and we've been best friends since birth practically."

He mumbled something and smiled a bit before rambling off some deduction about the taxi driver, much to the taxi driver's dismay.

* * *

Lastly, was John.

John and Mary returned from their honeymoon a week later. John and Mary came to visit Sherlock and I decided the easiest thing was just to be there in the open.

So I sat at the kitchen table eating toast and jam as they walked in.

At first they didn't notice me. They said their hellos and ignored the amused smirk on Sherlock as they walked right past me. John sat down at the table and was smiling and laughing at something Mary said. I sat there quietly eating my toast, bemused by their nonobservance.

"Hey John." I said with a mouthful of toast in my mouth.

"Hello Charlotte." He said sipping his tea.

I waited.

5

4

3

2

_1 _

He spat out his tea.

'Charlotte? What in the bloody hell?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Yupp...I'm alive."

He just stared at me open mouthed.

"I don't need a lecture from either of you," glancing at a shocked Mary who now moved next to John.

"Why?" was all he said, I didn't miss the hurt.

I sighed.

"Long story." I smiled sadly.

"I've got time."

I launched into my tale and John and Mary sat patiently listening and nodding occasionally. When I finished they looked at each other and nodded. John cleared his throat.

'We have decided we forgive you." I grinned.

"But we want you to refrain from such behavior in the future or we will personally kill you." teased Mary in a false seriousness.

I laughed.

"Deal."

John pulled me into a hug as did Mary.

'Sorry I missed the wedding."

"No problem, I'll show you pictures." said Mary happily.

I grinned as they spent the day with Sherlock and I. They were more than pleased at Sherlock and I's obvious renewed relationship. Sherlock had become quite alright with public displays of affection and I had to admit, I didn't mind.

Later, after John and Mary had left, Sherlock turned to me and cleared his throat nervously.

Why was he nervous?

"Come with me." He murmured as he dragged me to the door and to a waiting taxi.

"Sherly, where are we going?"

"Just wait."

I nodded and soon I saw we arrived at the cemetery.

_Mum. _

"Sherlock." I mumbled confused.

He didn't say anything as he pulled me gently to my mum's grave.

He sighed and then smiled shyly at me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Charlotte, I made a promise to your mother before she died, that if I ever did what I am about to do...I had to do it in her presence." He turned to the grave and smiled.

"I kept my promise Auntie Tricia, so I hope this..is...well good." he trailed off awkwardly.

I looked at him extremely confused. What could he have promised my mum?

"Charlotte Catherine Aurora Rose Fritz...will you marry me?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him in shock.

Yes! Yes!

"But you hate the idea of marriage." was what stuttered out of my mouth.

Smooth.

"I have come to the conclusion, I am more than okay with that idea...if you are the one I marry."

I just gaped at him. Sherlock...was asking me to marry him?

And more importantly he promised my mum...that if he ever proposed it'd be in front of her...that's so..

Sweet.

And so not Sherlock.

And so Sherlock.

All at the same time.

I was so overwhelmed in the best possible way I started to laugh and cry.

He looked at me confused.

"If you don't like the idea...forget I asked. I'm sorry..."

I looked at him shocked, he must think I don't want to marry him.

I wrapped my arms around him and laughed as I kissed him passionately.

"Yes Sherly, I will marry you."

He smiled so hugely I thought I would melt.

This feeling right here...

That infinite feeling where you know everything is finally working out for you and you feel happy. So happy you could burst.

That is a feeling I want to feel for the rest of my life.

"Guess things worked out after all mum." I laughed out loud with tears.

"By the way...Happy Birthday mum"

Sherlock pulled me into another breathless kiss and I couldn't wait to settle into out happily ever after.

_Thanks love-bug, and Sherlock take care of our little Angel. _

* * *

**And that's the end! **

**Thanks for everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed. **


End file.
